Broken
by Darkest-Hearts
Summary: Ashfur's suffering from his pain, and he wants to make his reason for suffering miserable, and will do anything to do so. Warnings: Violence Blood/Gore. Spoilers for Power of Three arc. One-Shot.


**A/N: A Warriors one-shot! ***SPOILERS FOR LONG SHADOWS!*** This is based during the famous "Fire Scene", and the after-effects from Ashfur's point of view, and how he saw and thought through all of this. He's always been one of my favourite Warriors, and I thought he deserved a story with his point of view through these events. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Flames rose to the sky around Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Squirrelflight stood on a nearby rock, afraid for her trapped kits, Ashfur jumped up on a fallen branch at the opposite side, "Squirrelflight," he smirked, "you broke my heart, and I'm here for payback."

"Ashfur!" The she-cat yowled, "You can't do this! These are my kits and they've done nothing wrong!"

He didn't move, he just sat there, the cat had gone mad. Squirrelflight had loved Ashfur, then left him for Brambleclaw. They had three kits, the kits that stood before him currently, the kits who's lives were in his paws. He dug his claws gently into the branch, flicking the end of his tail in amusement, "You will pay for what you did to me."

"I was behind the fox-trap. I told Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to kill Firestar. You needed to pay, and now you will pay with their lives, instead of his." Hawkfrost had lured Firestar, Squirrelflight's father and the leader of Thunderclan, to a fox-trap, and tired to kill him. Brambleclaw had turned on his brother, and killed him, leaving his body in the river, letting the water run ren and fulfilling a prophecy.

"Ashfur..." Squirrelflight mewed quietly. Her kits looked around, panicking. He sat there and smirked, this was perfect, he was in control of his old love's heart. He was torturing her, and he was happy.

She had driven him to complete insanity, he didn't care who he had to kill to hurt her at this point. He would kill his entire clan if needed, and he was sure he could. He didn't look much, but he was a powerful cat. He shifted his shoulders gently, as if about to pounce, and just rested on the branch.

"Ashfur, you can't kill my kits!" Squirrelflight glared.

"Watch me." He smiled crookedly, twitching his whiskers.

"They're...they're not even my kits, Ashfur!" She yowled.

"What?" He growled.

"They're not my kits! Their mother couldn't keep them! They're not mine!" She looked across the flames.

Ashfur stared in disbelief. No! This ruined his plan, he growled and jumped down from the branch and ran. No, no, no. This was all wrong. He meant to hurt her, he wanted to crush her from the inside, and watch her implode. He wanted to watch her suffer as much as he'd suffered.

Then, an idea hit him like a blunt object. He knew how to break her heart, and watch her suffer. He would tell them, everyone. He would tell the entire clan that she wasn't their mother. He smirked a little. He left the area of the fire, and so did Squirrelflight and her kits.

He told them that he would tell the entire clan at the next clan meeting. Within the next moon, they tried to convince him not to. He told them he would do it anyway, then, the night of the next clan meeting came. During the evening, he went out to the river to get water. He lapped the water, staring at his reflection.

A broken cat with gray fur and blue eyes stared back. He heard something in the grass and turned around, it was Hollyleaf. She looked troubled, "Ashfur?"

He cocked his head to one side. Hollyleaf walked a little closer, hanging her head low. What was she doing? He stared at her blankly. The black cat looked up, her green eyes shimmering. She connected her claws with his throat quickly and watched the blood spray. She grabbed the scruff of the back of his neck and moved his dying body into the river.

The cat looked up through the murky water, watching the world fade away before his eyes. Hollyleaf ran off. Later that night, Squirrelflight appeared at the meeting, looking around to the clan, pretending to be devastated.

"Ashfur is dead."


End file.
